


One's Craze

by ToolMusicLover



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Consent, Dirty Talk, Kink Negotiation, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Possessive Behavior, Reference to Watersports, Rimming, Sex drug, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, obi-wan is in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolMusicLover/pseuds/ToolMusicLover
Summary: Obi-Wan had not expected Anakin to suggest that they take a sex drug for his 21st name day. With the knowledge that Anakin is hiding something from him Obi-Wan can't help but agree.As Obi-Wan learns the extent of Anakin's greatest desires perhaps he'll also learn his own.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 31
Kudos: 217





	One's Craze

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Not only is this my first Obikin fanfiction it's my first posted fanfiction ever, so I'm pretty nervous!
> 
> Some constructive criticism would be really appreciated, or just kudos or comments in general. 
> 
> Heed the tags and enjoy reading!

“It’s called _Crazed_ ,” Anakin says, placing a swirling lilac coloured substance in front of them. It sits on their table in their shared quarters on Coruscant, glittering and luminescent. Obi-Wan glances at the phial and makes a face.

“It looks cheap, Anakin.” He places the Holopad he had been reading onto the table and pulls his bare feet out from underneath him and places them on the floor. “Did you really go out and buy a sex drug?” he asks, standing and heading towards the kitchen to begin preparing a pot of his favourite tea. He can feel Anakin’s eyes on him and tries not to get too flustered.

“You asked what I wanted for my name day,” Anakin replies earnestly, “and this is it,” he says, gesturing towards the still glimmering phial. He is in his usual dark Jedi robes, his curled fair-hair is in a state of alluring disarray, making Obi-Wan want to rush over and run his hands through the chaotic mess. His cheeks are slightly flushed and his eyes sparkle with excitement, everything about him is enthralling, from his reticent charm to his frustratingly headstrong mannerisms, the proud tilt of his head at odds with the often insecure traits Obi-Wan knows can be found if you know where to look. Obi-Wan wants all of it, he wants all of Anakin. He wants his anger, frustration and impulsivity, but also his determination, loyalty and kindness.

They’ve only been doing this – Obi-Wan doesn’t like to think too hard about whatever _this_ is, because really, everyone already knows he’s attached to Anakin, but he knows it won’t end well if it’s discovered exactly how attached he is – for the past year. Friends helping each other out? He scoffs at that, even he can tell when they’re sweaty and intertwined that it’s more than that, their golden and indistinguishable force signatures an open display of their affection. _Lovers?_ He grimaces, uncomfortable with the term. Anakin is his brother, his best friend and partner in all things. They are _The Team,_ he can’t put a specific label on what Anakin is to him. Anakin is important, and essential, in all aspects of his life.

Anakin on the other hand, can at least acknowledge that _something_ is happening, rolling his eyes at Obi-Wan’s continued deliberate ignorance, “It’s sex Obi-Wan, great, casual sex,” he had breathed in between passionate kisses when Obi-Wan had still been hesitant at the beginning. “We’re in the second year of this god damn war and we both need this, we both deserve this, don’t we?” and Obi-Wan had predictably caved, always unable to deny Anakin anything, but more so when Anakin’s lips were plump from being bitten by his teeth and his eyes dark and heady as they stared up at him as he swiftly pulled Obi-Wan from his trousers.

 _Casual sex,_ Obi-Wan had repeated to himself. He could do that, he had plenty of experience in that area. While the Order forbids attachment they do not forbid Jedi seeking physical pleasure, their body is for them to do with what they want, as long as such relationships are stopped before attachment is formed.

He can’t help but think though that nothing about his relationship with Anakin has ever been _casual._ When Anakin had been his padawan their relationship had been strained and problematic, Anakin had been too arrogant and it had taken them years to form genuine camaraderie during his apprenticeship. Everything between them has always been just a bit too intense, their friendship leading to good natured bickering but also forceful debates, their positions as generals in the GAR to conflicting strategies, yet they were almost always in sync, whether that be during a battle or attempting to negotiate with a war lord. They complimented one another so brilliantly that Obi-Wan couldn’t imagine either of them without the other. Whatever they were to one another it was exhilarating and addictive, and most definitely _not_ casual. He isn’t quite sure he’ll ever be able to confront what they really mean to each other.

Obi-Wan is good at ignoring his problems that way.

Now, Obi-Wan fills the tea pot with water and places it on the hob, he looks back at Anakin to see he’s seated himself on the sofa and is watching him.

“Yes, I did ask,” he concedes, “but I had thought you would want some new robes or droid parts.” Jedi didn’t tend to celebrate their name days and in the past Obi-Wan hadn’t bothered with them unless they were of more significance, such as thirteenth or eighteenth name days. True, Anakin was turning twenty one this year, which is of some significance on some planets, but Obi-Wan has a suspicion that his offer had had nothing to do with that and more the fact that Anakin was somehow of more importance to him now and he had wanted to get a gift to represent that. He quickly shoves that thought away and continues preparing his tea.

Anakin raises an amused eyebrow, “You know I can get those things any day.”

“Yes, I suppose you can,” he agrees, “although, I didn’t think you would want to take some sort of illicit substance.”

“Master, you should never underestimate the extent of my wants,” Anakin says, chucking Obi-Wan a smirk and leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. He watches Obi-Wan intently, his grin growing ever wider, “I thought it would be good to get something a bit different this year.”

Obi-Wan feels a flush alight on his pale skin, undoubtedly spreading down his neck towards his chest. Anakin is downright leering at him, knowing full well that Obi-Wan understands his meaning. Of course reckless, wild, _brilliant_ Anakin would suggest such a gift for the first name day they’d be celebrating since they’d begun sleeping together.

Obi-Wan stares at him, determined to carry on unhindered. “I don’t think that’s wise Anakin. Substances such as these are dangerous and illegal for a reason,” he comments. “Do I even want to know where or how you got it?” He frowns at Anakin, his tone displeased. _How did Anakin know such a thing even existed?_

A quick flash of hurt and annoyance streaks across Anakin’s face and their bond before he promptly reinforces his shields and a hesitant smile reappears. Obi-Wan’s eyebrows lower in worry, had he offended Anakin? He’s not used to Anakin hiding his emotions so blatantly around him.

For the most part they, and all Jedi, shielded themselves from one another in the Force. Not enough to remove ones Force signature, but enough so that you weren’t constantly projecting onto others. Since he and Anakin had such a strong Force bond they had to shield quite a bit and tended to only project small, gentle impressions, such as a huff of annoyance, or a swell of fondness. This was done both in order to give each other’s mind some peace, but also so that other Jedi and specifically the Council, didn’t become aware of how strong their bond had become. They would fully lower their shields occasionally, such as during missions or moments of passion, as it helped them move and work together, or even to simply inform the other of their current emotions, their thoughts. It was rare for one of them to deliberately hide themselves as Anakin just did, but it wasn’t impossible. As they both have rather impressive shields Obi-Wan supposes that it may actually happen more often than he is aware of, Anakin’s shields just happened to slip this time.

“No, I don’t think you want to know Master,” Anakin says, his gaze indiscernible.

Obi-Wan sets his face into a cool mask, a scowl wanting to take its place. Did Anakin do something unseemly to get the drug? His hand tightens around the tea pot and his jaw clenches, _if anyone touched him..._ He quickly shakes the thought away, such possessiveness is not becoming of a Jedi.

He prepares two cups of tea, one for himself and Anakin and sits himself next to Anakin on the sofa. He had thought the conversation over but Anakin is looking at him with his eyebrows raised expectantly. Uncharacteristically, Obi-Wan flounders, he doesn’t know what to say.

“Perhaps there is someone else you would like to try it with?” he asks, immediately regretting his question when he sees shock and another glimmer of hurt make their way across Anakin’s face. Apparently he is not doing his esteemed title justice today. _The Negotiator_ indeed, he thinks whilst grimacing at his obvious lack of tact. What a thing to even suggest! The idea of someone else touching Anakin is...unbearable.

“No.” Anakin sits back against the sofa and crosses his arms, withdrawing himself from Obi-Wan’s space and perhaps from the conversation as well. “I had thought that because you’ve done it before it wouldn’t be that big a deal,” Anakin murmurs, his voice tight and gaze unwavering as he stares at Obi-Wan in consternation.

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows jump in surprise and he feels his flush anew, this time from embarrassment and anger. _When I next see Quin I’m going to be having some serious words with him._ “Ahh, yes, well, that was a very long time ago Anakin,” he replies, meeting Anakin’s eyes and then quickly looking away.

Anakin lowers his gaze and his right hand begins fiddling with his robe, it is the first unsure gesture Obi-Wan has seen since his arrival and his heart thumps in sympathy.”So?” Anakin poses, “What does it matter if it’s been a long time?”

Obi-Wan makes a complicated face, “I’m not the same person I was when I took that substance all those years ago, I was younger than you even,” he states, placating.

Anakin shrugs his shoulders and looks at Obi-Wan, his mouth set in an almost unkind smile. “Master Vos told me you enjoyed it though, why wouldn’t you want to do it again?” His tone has taken on a hard edge and Obi-Wan can easily recognise the familiar signs of Anakin’s anger.

Obi-Wan sighs quietly, the fact that Quin told Anakin about their little experience from nearly twenty years ago doesn’t surprise him, Quin loves to tell embarrassing stories of his younger days to his former padawan. He had hoped that he hadn’t gone into greater detail, unsurprisingly that doesn’t appear to be the case.

“Master Vos is a chatty drunk you know,” Anakin goes on to explain in Obi-Wan’s continued silence, and oh, Obi-Wan does unfortunately know that very well, “I expect half the Jedi know by now how even when you were just a teenager you loved to make your partners beg for it,” he finishes scathingly.

Obi-Wan picks up his still too hot tea and takes a burning gulp, stalling for time. He refuses to feel bad for something he did nearly twenty years ago with a man who his earlier relationship with can be given as the epitome of what _casual_ sex really is.

“Why are you bringing this up?” he says whilst placing his tea a bit too forcefully back on the table. He turns to see Anakin clench his jaw in frustration.

“Well, I was just wondering,” he says tightly, “why you won’t do this with me when you’ve done something similar with Master Vos,” Anakin spreads his hands, a gesture made to look relaxed but that only highlights how tense he is, “even if it was a long time ago.”

Obi-Wan shifts uncomfortably on the sofa, why is it that Cody or the Council never comm him with a new mission when he wants one?! How does he even begin to answer Anakin’s question?

With Quin the drug had been fun and spontaneous, Quin had found it a true testament of his character that he had been able to get Obi-Wan Kenobi to violate the Jedi Code, who even as a padawan had been strict in following its rules. Nonetheless, it had all been good natured, two friends exploring their sexuality together and enjoying one another’s bodies. The experience itself had been, well, incredible. His inhibitions were lowered and his excitement increased so that he and Quin had fucked for hours. In fact, some of the things that they had tried then, often the first time that either had tried certain acts, had vastly influenced what he liked in bed now. But, that had been the purpose of their little ‘exercise’, to see and try new things.

Nothing that had occurred between him and Quin had ever been _serious._ And that is precisely why he doesn’t want to take this substance with Anakin. Him and Anakin have already learnt and discovered what the other likes in bed. He had been extremely reluctant at first, remaining stoic and reserved even whilst intimate. Yet, after a number of months Anakin had eventually worn him down and now the two of them fucked endlessly whenever they could. For Obi-Wan this had initially been frightening, his control and restraint is what made him a Jedi. But, he found that he just couldn’t help himself around Anakin. The younger man made him want to take and take and take until Anakin was incoherent and slurring beneath him. Anakin certainly had no qualms about this. The first time Obi-Wan had rendered him nearly unintelligible was perhaps Obi-Wan’s most erotic memory.

Obi-Wan picks up his tea again and takes another sip, a perfect reminder of who he is. The reserved, yet charming Jedi, always so calm and composed. He feels as though it’s a lie, or at least not the whole truth. When he’s with Anakin he feels his tenuous self-control slipping, something darker and unwanted presenting itself. The constant want that accompanies his desire for Anakin is alarming in its ferocity, whilst also being hot and thrilling.

So far he has been able to keep a tentative hold of that control, even as he’s thrusting into Anakin’s tight, warm hole he hasn’t been able to completely loose all of his sensibilities. He’s worried what would come out of him if he takes this substance, if he ever allowed himself to truly let go.

Obi-Wan clears his throat, “As I’ve already said Anakin, I’m simply not who I was back then. Trying such a substance no longer appeals to me.” He winces internally, his tone is sterner than he intended it to be.

“I don’t understand – would you not enjoy it with me?”

Obi-Wan almost gawks at Anakin in disbelief, that is most definitely not the problem.

“Why would you thin-“

“What else am I supposed to think Master?” Anakin interrupts, he raises his hands in indication of his lack of knowledge. “You were willing to violate the Code with _Master Vos_ ,” he states with indignation, “and apparently enjoyed it a lot, but you won’t take the substance with me, who by now you’ve violated _a lot_ of the Code with by the way,” Anakin raises a righteous eyebrow and continues, “so I can only presume you don’t want me.” Anakin sniffs and then scrunches his nose in that tell tale way that says he’s upset. Obi-Wan is almost relieved that Anakin, as usual, isn’t bothering to listen to his counsel and displays his emotions so openly, even if Anakin’s sadness causes an ache to balloon in his chest.

Obi-Wan furrows his brows, thinking about how best to respond.

Impatient as ever Anakin persists, “I think you’re not telling me the whole truth Obi-Wan, I think you’re holding back from me,” Anakin hesitates, piercing Obi-Wan with a stare, then softly says, “and you’re not the only one.”

Obi-Wan takes a moment to comprehend all of this. He thinks this is the most open they’re been with each other, ever. Though, it is admittedly one sided at the moment, Anakin is suggesting there is an admission he wants to disclose, that perhaps he isn’t telling Obi-Wan everything he needs to know in relation to this substance.

“What do you mean?” he questions. He doesn’t like that Anakin may have had an ulterior motive when suggesting this drug, and he especially doesn’t like that he doesn’t know what it is, a clear indication that Anakin has been holding things back from him. The realisation that he doesn’t know all of Anakin’s wants is maddening, yet insightful.

The change in Anakin’s body language is obvious, his face softens and looses it’s petulant frown and becomes somewhat bashful, withdrawn as Anakin runs his right hand through his hair nervously. All traces of his unnecessary jealousy and anger drifting away.

“That...” Anakin runs his flesh hand across his mouth, using his forefinger and thumb to pinch his full bottom lip and flicks his eyes to the phial on the table. Obi-Wan stares at that plump lip, at the wetness he can see from Anakin licking it subconsciously, at the hint of colour rising on his high cheekbones. Anakin shrugs, attempting nonchalance, “It doesn’t matter,” he says eventually.

“Yes it does,” Obi-Wan replies with surprised forcefulness. He suddenly desperately wants to know what it is that Anakin desires.

Anakin shakes his head, “No it doesn’t. It was a stupid idea really,” he mumbles.

“Anakin, no, just tell – “ Obi-Wan starts, but he’s cut off as Anakin quickly stands, picks up the phial and uses the force to levitate it to the near empty bin in the kitchen. It lands with a clang against the metal that seems to reverberate around the room.

Anakin turns to look at Obi-Wan and plasters a false smile on his face, only identifiable to Obi-Wan who has known him so long. “No, you’re right, I can hardly expect you to want to do something so juvenile, don’t need to make our age gap more noticeable do I?” he teases, but Obi-Wan can tell he’s grasping for an excuse. Sex potions are used by people from all age ranges, he’d go so far as to say that most are specifically tailored for people more his age than Anakin’s actually, he knows that Anakin is aware of this.

“Let’s just go for a meal and a drink at Dex’s, yeah?” he gives Obi-Wan a small, genuine smile, his soft hair brushing his right cheek as he moves to place it behind his ear.

“I – Okay,” Obi-Wan agrees, looking at Anakin intently, knowing that he’s just missed something here, something that he most definitely should know. Anakin is not a shy person, sometimes he could be insecure or timid, especially concerning approval from his peers or acceptance amongst his friends. But many of those reservations had disappeared once Anakin had been made a Knight, for the most part Anakin could not be labelled as coy. Yet, that is the distinct impression Obi-Wan is receiving at the moment, even during the beginning of this _thing_ between them Anakin had been confident in bed, despite his lack of experience. If he wanted something, he would ask. Obi-Wan wonders what it is that Anakin wants that he feels he is unable to ask for, is he afraid that Obi-Wan would say no? _Well, I suppose I didn’t help to dispute that idea,_ Obi-Wan huffs to himself.

“Well, I’m off Master, I’m meeting up with Ahsoka to put her through some Form four training.” Anakin heads towards their door, opening it with a press on the panel, the familiar _swooshing_ noise enveloping the room. “See you tomorrow if I’m not back early enough tonight,” he calls, casting Obi-Wan a smile over his shoulder as he leaves the room.

“Okay,” Obi-Wan murmurs quietly to himself. He stares at his now empty cup and Anakin’s untouched one for a long time, confused by the rapid turnaround of his and Anakin’s conversation.

Later still he stands from the sofa, pads across the room to the kitchen and retrieves the thrown out phial from the bin.

***

Obi-Wan researches the substance the next day.

He slept fitfully during the night, his mind reminding him of what Anakin had said. That he holds himself back, and that Obi-Wan does too. Anakin is frustratingly correct and he is left feeling both flattered and exasperated that Anakin knows him so well. He wakes up at four am, the Coruscant skyline is dark but still somewhat bright with the cities continuous lights. He’s hard, aching, after having dreamt of Anakin and his startling blue eyes, his golden skin and firm, lithe muscles. He turns onto his front and muzzles into his pillow, he slowly lowers his hand to his cock and begins sliding his fist up and down his length. He’s already leaking, his dream stimulating enough that he’s able to use the leakage as lubricant and moans at the familiar slick slide as he builds up a rhythm. He thinks about fucking Anakin, it feels like he’s always thinking about fucking Anakin nowadays, he imagines running his hands over his thighs, down to his arse where he would place numerous hard bite marks on the warm globes before he kneels above Anakin and inches his cock inside him. It only takes a handful of strokes before he’s coming in a hot and wet rush over his hand and night wear, he gasps into his pillow, lightheaded and eager for more.

He soon rises, takes a brief shower and heads to one of the sparring rooms inside the temple where his time passes quickly from the regular cadence of his training, first Form III, then Form I and eventually Form V, Anakin’s Form, he had helped train him in it after all, it was only right that he maintain his knowledge of the Form in some way. After another shower and still not hearing any signs that Anakin has arisen he goes to the Refectory and eats a small breakfast. _Cody would be proud,_ he thinks to himself humourlessly. Too often whilst they were out in the field his Commander would nag him to eat more.

By the time he returns to his and Anakin’s quarters Anakin’s door is open but his presence is nowhere to be found. Obi-Wan rolls his eyes in frustration, either Anakin was deliberately avoiding him or they really did have terrible timing. He enters his room, grabs his Holopad and begins searching the HoloNet for _Crazed._ Unsurprisingly, all that he’s greeted with is unreliable sensationalist articles from the likes of _Coru GoGo_ or _Core World Rules_ that detail the lurid and forbidden consequences of the substance, one title reading _‘ **Crazed** drug lover caught in a crazy foursome. Read here the details of this shocking affair.’ HoloNet News and Entertainment _offers him more trustworthy information, but it is more skewed to the right, detailing only the harmful consequences of the drug and why the Core governing bodies need to try to grapple the drugs rising popularity amongst its citizens. 

Eventually he ends up going to the Temple’s archives where it doesn’t take him too long to locate a flimsiplast describing popular drugs of the Core Worlds from the past century until current. The substances’ full and true name is actually _One’s Craze_. Obi-Wan hunches forward over the flimsy as he begins reading a short description. It’s not a particularly complex drug and is developed and produced in the Core region, though it is still unknown what planet it originates from. It is not very well known or popular amongst the galaxy as it is for the humanoid species only, explaining why it is most wanted amongst the Core Worlds, and is fairly new. Having only been around for approximately fifty years, other older sex substances, capable of affecting most or a wider variety of species are still more asked after. It is illegal, of course, the description goes on to state that this is due to a combination of spices that compel the recipient to undertake their sexual urges whilst also preventing one from lying about such urges. Obi-Wan rubs his hands against his thighs uneasily at the implication and continues reading.

_One’s Craze is unable to simulate a false sexual urge, it can only bring forth urges which the recipient already wants. Whilst taking the drug the surroundings of the recipient is irrelevant, the recipient will be inflicted with such urges whether they are in the presence of a willing sexual partner or an unwilling sexual partner. The drug does not compel an individual to act on these urges, it simply heightens the recipients sexual arousal and compels them to be candour about sexual desires and appetites. If prompted the recipient is at increased likelihood to act on these desires and appetites. For this reason One’s Craze is highly dangerous and can lead to non-consensual actions. Given the inability to stop the compulsion of confessing ones sexual desires and appetites and the increased likelihood to act upon them with an unwilling sexual partner it has been deemed a Class A drug and is therefore prohibited from production, sale and use within the Galaxy._

Obi-Wan pushes the flimsy away and strokes his hand across his beard, considering.

The drug sounds dangerous if used in an unsuitable environment, Anakin had obviously intended for the two of them to take it together, most likely in their quarters. He had of course not mentioned any of the above information, but from their scant conversation last night Obi-Wan can see why Anakin would have chosen this drug. If he’s upset by Obi-Wan’s inability to truly let go, by him constantly holding back what he truly wants then this substance would quash that. Obi-Wan would willingly clarify what he wants and if offered, take it. That last details makes him wince worriedly. What if Anakin only says yes to his desires because of his increased sexual appetite? But surely if he was under the influence of the substance as well he would be compelled to also tell the truth? So if Anakin agreed it would be consensual, he would be compelled to tell the truth and could say no if that was also what he really wanted.

 _Yes,_ Obi-Wan thinks, that seems about right. The problem is when you have an unwilling sexual partner and seeing as Anakin suggested the drug Obi-Wan presumes that isn’t a problem here. He wonders if Anakin knew all of this about the substance when he brought it to Obi-Wan yesterday or if he had simply chosen the first sex potion he had come across. Obi-Wan can picture Anakin researching the drug beforehand and choosing it deliberately as well as spontaneously choosing any at random, either scenario is likely. What a fascinating juxtaposition Anakin continues to be.

But Obi-Wan remembers Anakin’s own admission yesterday, that he also holds himself back. Anakin has chosen this drug not only because he wants Obi-Wan to stop holding himself back, but because he wants the _both_ of them to stop doing so. Anakin himself would be as compelled as Obi-Wan to reveal his true desires, he had obviously looked into and researched a drug that would be able to do so. Imagining Anakin sat across from himself in the archives looking up what sex drugs are available on Coruscant that compel the recipient to tell the truth is incredibly telling as to how deep this want of Anakin’s must go. Anakin wasn’t one to sit himself in the archives unless he desperately wanted some piece of information. Obi-Wan glances around briefly and swiftly adjusts his half hard cock at the implication, just what exactly is _it_ that Anakin wants so dreadfully?

He makes his way back to their quarters and deliberately avoids glancing at the phial where he’s stored it in his bed side draw. He sits at the desk in the living room for the next few hours, distracting himself with the various reports he has to finish for the Council. He briefly comms Cody who informs him _The Negotiator_ will be ready to take out by the end of the week. Yet his mind keeps returning to the substance. He wonders how it would taste and feel if he and Anakin decided to take the potion tonight. The substance he had taken with Quin had been a simple aphrodisiac, it’s taste lemony and it’s texture light and smooth. More than anything possibilities race through his mind as to what Anakin will reveal. His curiosity builds, with only a brief flash of worry that he may not actually like what Anakin suggests, he wants to know everything about Anakin and that includes this.

It is not like him to want to try such a substance, his experience with Quin pales in comparison to this drug, he feels reckless in his sudden eagerness. It is so incredibly typical that it is his Anakin who would be able to incite such intrigue in his former Master. Anakin is the only person who has ever been able to stir his excitement and push his boundaries this way. Knowing of the hold Anakin has over him is both frightening and all consuming; he doesn’t want it to end. He stubbornly ignores the throb in his heart that aches with the knowledge that everything will change once the war ends. For it must end eventually.

In the late afternoon Anakin comms him and asks to met Obi-Wan at the diner at seven, he accepts all the while wondering who Anakin had spent most of his name day with. He is _not_ jealous he decides as he begins getting ready for the evening ridiculously early. He only needs to trim his beard and put his shoes on and then he’s ready to leave. He spends the last half an hour on the edge of his seat, secretly glad that Anakin isn’t present to witness his unusual display of anxiety, before he grabs the phial from his bed side, exits their quarters and soon enters the hanger, identifying a free speeder and leaving the temple.

***

“You should have told me you were coming in civilian clothing, I would have joined you,” Obi-Wan states as he slides into the booth across from Anakin at Dex’s diner.

“Nah, it’s okay, I just felt like something different,” Anakin says, shrugging his shoulders. He is staring out across the diner, observing the other patrons and Obi-Wan follows his gaze. It’s better than staring at Anakin who is wearing form fitting black trousers and a dark blue button up shirt that hugs his arms and chest attractively. They’re not the most glamorous clothes, simple undercover wear that all Jedi are given for typical undercover missions, but they make Anakin appealing nonetheless. The clothes are all frustratingly tight in all the right places, highlighting Anakin’s best features; his long legs leading to his round, toned arse, his strong, broad chest and his dark, enigmatic eyes. Obi-Wan has been aware for a while now just how attractive his former padawan is, but it always surprises him in particularly heated moments how attractive _he_ finds Anakin. Not only is Anakin beautiful to look at, his golden hair framed perfectly around his masculine face, but his presence in the force is always as equally blinding, bright and nearly overwhelming with power.

“Are Ahsoka or Padme joining us?” he asks after taking a menu from the server who briefly explains the diner’s current specials.

“Nope, I saw them both earlier,” Anakin replies, looking down at his own menu. Obi-Wan feels a brief flare of jealousy and hurt and resolutely pushes them away.

“Hmm,” he murmurs purposely, hoping his lack of interest comes across as genuine, “how are they?”

Anakin shots him a confused look, “Okay...you saw Ahsoka yesterday morning so, you know, she’s literally the same,” he says, smiling, “Padme’s a bit stressed at the moment, something about a new Bill going through the Senate. There’s always something happening in the Senate isn’t there though?” Anakin asks, his tone reflecting his annoyance.

Obi-Wan suspects Anakin’s question is rhetorical, his dislike of politics and in particular, Padme’s passion for her job is a well known issue amongst them. Anakin still doesn’t know that he is aware of the affair that had occurred between the two during his senior padawan years, he had never bothered to raise it with Anakin at the time, believing that the affair was simply a youthful infatuation. He had become slightly more concerned later on when their attachment for each other had become remarkably obvious. Obi-Wan still isn’t quite sure how Anakin thinks he was oblivious to it all when it was obvious that neither of them had heard of the word _subtlety_ in their life. After Geonosis though their affair had apparently come to an end, an unwanted and difficult end from what Obi-Wan has been able to gather. Anakin had been extremely irresponsible and particularly angry in its aftermath, as a result, Obi-Wan had decided to leave the affair alone, claiming ignorance despite his knowledge. The two had been able to rekindle a friendship in the past few months, and Anakin had flourished under their new found arrangement.

Obi-Wan firmly disregards the unbecoming envy he feels whenever the Senator is mentioned, or more particularly, those moments when he knows Anakin is _alone_ with his former lover, who he had been quite blatantly in love with. He doesn’t _care,_ he tells himself constantly, him and Anakin only have _casual sex._ They are both at perfect liberty to go and see whoever else they so choose to.

And so what if Obi-Wan hasn’t been with anyone else in the past year? That has nothing to do with his attachment to Anakin and more to do with the fact that the war has taken a considerable turn against the Republic in the past year, he has become an extremely busy man.

“You probably see Padme more than I do actually, the Council sends you on missions to the Senate whenever they can,” Anakin comments, smirking at Obi-Wan’s unimpressed look.

“Yes I know,” Obi-Wan mutters, sighing heavily at the injustice of it all. He is on the front lines a lot, but whenever a demanding mission arises in the Senate the Council always seemed to deflect the problem and call for him to resolve the issue. It was incredibly frustrating, there was nothing Obi-Wan despised more than politicians. He was quite sure that Mace done it on purpose, Obi-Wan could sometimes see his usual scowl slipping to reflect his amusement over Obi-Wan’s continued annoyance.

Anakin grins at him widely, pleased with his discomfort. Obi-Wan’s irritation at the situation and their amusement as a result is probably one of the few things Anakin and Mace Windu have in common.

They’re both silent for some time as they consider the menu, Anakin eventually ordering the Endorian chicken pot pie and Obi-Wan deciding on the Xizor salad. Anakin keeps directing him with a quick and searching gaze, his eyes hesitant and his body awkward as he leans back against the booth and splays himself across the seat in a forced display of casualness.

Obi-Wan scratches his hand across his jaw, unsure of what to do with himself. “Did we order drinks?” he asks suddenly.

“Err...”

“I don’t think we did, how very odd,” he exclaims. “I’ll go and get us something,” he says tersely, standing and making a beeline for the bar.

Things between him and Anakin are very rarely awkward, in fact, he couldn’t think of a time in recent years when conversation had been quite so stilted between them. He frowns in displeasure, perhaps it would be best if he didn’t mention the substance again? The drug has only been mentioned once so far and it has already caused some disruption between them. 

He’ll order them both two drinks he decides, it is Anakin’s name day after all he reminds himself, Anakin deserves to have a pleasant evening regardless of what happens with the drug. After deciding on a Juma Juice for them both and an additional Ondaran Willek Juice for Anakin and a Corellian Whisky for himself he chats with the Twi’lek bartender for some time before handing her some credits and points to his and Anakin’s booth where the drinks will be brought over to them shortly. Anakin is still slouched in the seat, but his arms are now crossed over his chest, Obi-Wan vents a long suffering sigh and heads back towards Anakin and his surly expression.

“Do you have to flirt with everyone?” Anakin snaps at him upon his return. Obi-Wan frowns at him. Was he flirting? He hardly thinks so, Anakin’s open display of jealousy is always humorous to see, although Obi-Wan wishes he wasn’t so vindictive whilst in such moods. Once they had started sleeping together Anakin made his dislike of Obi-Wan’s frequent and easy flirting obvious, he has never been very good at hiding how he feels, sometimes though his incorrect assumptions highlight the extent of his insecurities more so than if he just said nothing at all.

“She’s not my type,” Obi-Wan says quickly and somewhat incorrectly.

Anakin scoffs in his direction, “Since when? You’ve always had a thing for Twi’leks,” he asks curtly.

 _Since I’ve gotten to see you naked and writhing beneath me, dear one,_ he wants to say, biting his bottom lip to stop the admission. Instead he shrugs and hopes that Anakin will be appeased, apparently not though judging by the harsh pull of Anakin’s eyebrows and the downward turn of his mouth.

Obi-Wan pulls out a small rectangular box from his robes and puts it onto the table between them. It has a simple black ribbon wrapped around the outside of the grey box. Anakin glances at it and his scowl eases somewhat.

“You got me something?” Anakin asks, surprised.

“I did. About a week ago when you still hadn’t informed me of what you would like I decided to just go and get you something myself.” He pushes the box in Anakin’s direction, feeling somewhat oddly nervous. It’s nothing very grand, it can’t be, their positions as Jedi wouldn’t allow it, yet he thinks the gift will be appreciated.

Anakin pulls the bow gently, pushes it aside and then opens the lid of the box, revealing a small miniature model of a Venator-class Star Destroyer. The recognizable yellow and red Open Circle Fleet emblem can be seen on its hull, two independent halves coming together to form a single entity.

“Obi-Wan, this is...”Anakin picks up the model delicately, running his hands over its shape and twisting it so that he can see the underside, “Oh,” he exclaims quietly. Written with paint in small, clear handwriting is _Resolute._ Anakin’s touch is reverent, Obi-Wan doesn’t think he’s seen him be this gentle in a long time. He meets Obi-Wan’s eyes, the sincerity in them so overwhelming that Obi-Wan feels his breath hitch and his chest burn.

“It’s not great,” Obi-Wan mumbles, feeling peculiarly shy, “Of course I couldn’t find one that was identifiable to the Resolute so I had the maker add in the name on the underside. I thought you would like something to remember the ship by, you did command it so brilliantly for the past two years after all.”

Anakin glances up at him, his eyes shining with happiness and a faint blush settles on his cheeks, always pleased whenever he receives attention or praise from his Master.

“It’s _brilliant_ Master,” Anakin says fiercely, still eyeing the figurine with genuine intrigue.

“Thank you,” Anakin says quietly, it’s soft and hushed in comparison to the rest of the diner but Obi-Wan hears it all the same. His heart thumps loudly in his chest and he feels his own cheeks colouring. He looks away from Anakin and then back again, his face finally twisting into a wide, unadulterated smile, his teeth showing and his eyes crinkling. He hopes he has many more instances of bringing such happiness to Anakin’s face.

“I’m glad you like it,” he replies softly. He’s about to say more, to ask about Anakin’s new command ship when a different bartender arrives with their drinks.

Anakin’s eyes go comically wide as he views their drinks, his delightful face lighting up even further, “Two drinks right away? That’s unlike you Obi-Wan,” he teases.

“Yes, well, don’t get too excited Anakin, we both know that you’ll only be able to have one more drink after this so do take your time,” Obi-Wan says, huffing a laugh.

Anakin shoots him an offended, but playful look, “You’re never going to let me live that down are you? You know that Mandallian Narcolethe is strong!”

“Indeed it is, but one would expect someone as strong as yourself in the Force to be able to hold their liquor. You did only have one glass.” He grins at Anakin, laughing lightly over his embarrassment.

Anakin rolls his eyes good naturedly, “That’s such bantha fodder, not all of us as can drink ridiculous amounts of alcohol like you Master,” whines Anakin.

Obi-Wan’s eyes crinkle as he smiles, he lifts the Corellian whisky to his lips and takes a sip, enjoying the earthy burn as it slithers down his throat.

They continue talking for a while and enjoy their meal soon after their drinks arrive. They skip any conversation about the war and instead discuss Ahsoka’s training, where Rex is possibly able to find blonde hair dye whilst they’re in the middle of a war zone and the latest holodramas, which Obi-Wan continues to declare to hate but actually enjoys quite a bit, much to Anakin’s glee. 

After some time Anakin leaves to get the next round, the both of them sticking with Juma Juice as it’s not too potent. Whilst sipping on his third drink Obi-Wan is charmed to see that the usual blush that accompanies Anakin’s alcohol intake is evident on his tan skin. Anakin is not too inebriated at this point, he is a great deal better at handling his alcohol than a few years ago, though they both know that this will be his last one of the evening. Primarily though, Obi-Wan had wanted Anakin to be relaxed enough that he could mention the drug. At the next typical lull in their conversation he decides that now is as good an opening as he’s likely to get.

“Why did you choose that drug?”

“Huh?” Anakin whips his head up from where he had been observing his drink, his curls bouncing with the movement of his head.

“The drug. It’s actually called One’s Craze, I decided to do some research on it in the archives today,” he rolls his glass in his hand before taking another gulp, deliberately avoiding Anakin’s gaze, “Why did you pick that one?”

Anakin is silent for long enough that Obi-Wan eventually meets his eyes. Anakin is regarding him with quiet suspicion.

His eyes and face are sharp as he replies, “It’s a sex drug Master, I wanted you to fuck me on it.”

“Yes, but, you could have gotten a simple aphrodisiac for that, many of which aren’t illegal. Why did you pick this particular one?” he asks again.

Anakin’s face is still flushed with blood, now though Obi-Wan isn’t sure if it’s from the alcohol or their conversation. Either way, Obi-Wan finds it captivating, the colour reminding him of a heated and glowing Anakin in the throes of passion.

Anakin purses his lips, considering, and what a wonderful sight it is Obi-Wan observes, his wilful, hot-headed Anakin uncertain and contemplative for once. “Because...” Obi-Wan sees him swallow thickly before continuing, “you can often be – err, reserved with me.” Anakin glances away and runs his flesh hand through his hair, repeating the action in an unconsciously soothing manner, “Only when we’re in bed, I mean though.”

Obi-Wan hums and taps his right hand against his thigh, thinking.

“I had been able to gather that from our conversation yesterday. My research today indicated that there would be more than a loss of _reservations_ though,” he annunciates, staring at Anakin, judging his reaction. “In fact, we would _both_ be obliged to be a bit more candid about our wants and to act on those wants if accepted by the other.” 

Anakin shows no obvious indication that this is news to him, the stillness of his body and the slow nod of his head are telling enough for Obi-Wan. Anakin _knows_ exactly what the drug does.

“I’ve been told that it can do that, yeah,” Anakin says, confirming his suspicions.

He leans back against the seat, spreads his legs and feels his cock begin to thicken. “And you think you want to experience that with me? Such frankness and a loss of control?” he queries.

“I know I do Master.”

Obi-Wan presses his palms flat against the seat and clenches them tightly, his brows contract in worry. His arousal fights against his apprehension.

“And what would happen if it were to bring out something within us that the other doesn’t like?” he enquires hoarsely.

Anakin’s eyes flit to his quickly, he winces and his expression settles into something cautious. Anakin has thought the same thing apparently. “I think I know what it will bring out in me,” Anakin says quietly.

“Do you think that I won’t like whatever it is?”

“I don’t know,” replies Anakin.

He gazes at Anakin, his curiosity raging, “What is it?”

Anakin casts him a faint smile, “The drug would have answered that Master.”

Obi-Wan can feel the outline of the phial within his robes, it’s pressure seemingly getting heavier the longer their conversation carries on.

Anakin sighs loudly, he too leans back into his seat and crosses his arms against his chest once again. The usual petulant action from Anakin is somehow transformed into an unwelcome display of vulnerability, as though Anakin is hoping it will protect him from his wants. “There are some things _I_ can’t ask for,” Anakin murmurs, his gaze downturned. “That I shouldn’t want to ask for, but I do,” he laughs quietly, slightly hysterical, “I really kriffing do, and I don’t know why I want them, all I know is that I want them from _you,_ Master,” Anakin finishes, quickly raising his eyes to meet Obi-Wan’s and then looking away again, Obi-Wan sees it all the same though; shame. Anakin is ashamed of whatever it is that he wants, of this particular craving that it appears only Obi-Wan is able to fulfil. “I thought that I could ask you for it – somehow, with _Crazed._ That maybe I’m not the only one, that you also have wants, because I think you do, don’t you Master?” Anakin whispers determinedly.

Obi-Wan swallows thickly, oh how he adores this fierce contradiction of a man, the only person he knows who is capable of displaying both heart wrenching exposure and ardent resolve all within one conversation.

If Obi-Wan hadn’t already decided that he would agree to take the drug Anakin’s evident longing and wistfulness would have decided it for him.

“I may do,” he replies, his voice low and rough. Anakin glances up at his tone, his pupils visibly dilating as his gaze sweeps across Obi-Wan. He isn’t quite sure what it is he’s displaying at the moment but he knows that Anakin’s words have lit a fire along his spine and ignited a low burning heat between his legs. The idea of Anakin wanting something so desperately, of only wanting it from _him,_ makes his heart race and his body warm.

Obi-Wan leans forward, places his elbows on the table and skims his right against the phial placed in the inside left hand pocket of his robes, the glass is cool under his touch and he uses it to calm himself down. “We’d have to take it back in our quarters,” he suggests.

Anakin imitates his posture, the two of them almost touching, their heads bent towards one another. It is an intimate position, threatening two lovers whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ear. Obi-Wan steadfastly overlooks that idea, despite its unnerving accuracy.

Slowly, Anakin frowns. “Well, we can’t take it anywhere, the cleaning droids have most likely picked it up by now.”

Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow and pulls out the phial from his robes, careful to hide the bottle behind his hand. Anakin’s eyes widen and he glares at the phial as though he’s never seen it before. It is exceptionally dangerous to be doing this in such a busy and popular diner and it is even more careless for Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Council member and High Jedi General, to be carrying out what is essentially the trading of a highly illicit substance. In addition, this completely ignores the fact that he is ultimately passing the illegal drug onto his former padawan, who is also a Jedi General! Just when exactly did he become the irresponsible one of the two?! At least Anakin had had the good sense to produce the phial in the privacy of their quarters. 

Quite luckily for them none is able to see what it is exactly that Obi-Wan is holding, no other patrons are close enough to them to get a good enough view, though the furtive nature of Obi-Wan’s fingers as he closes them around Anakin’s and passes the phial over portrays the illegality of whatever it is they’re doing. Obi-Wan simply hopes that if they are seen their actions are passed off as the typical unusual Jedi behaviour, their exploits and work almost mythical enough that many choose not to question them.

Anakin remains looking shocked throughout, it would be comical if it weren’t for his sluggishness as he hides the phial in the pocket of his trousers.

“You want to take it? Tonight? In our quarters?” Anakin asks, his gaze searching as he watches for the sincerity of Obi-Wan’s answer.

“I do. If you still want to?”

Anakin considers him for a moment, his eyes inscrutable as he judges Obi-Wan’s response. He must find what he’s looking for as he nods, “Yes.”

***

He barely remembers the journey back to the Temple, the both of them sharing the speeder Obi-Wan had brought with him and sitting in silence, anticipation electrifying the air between them.

Obi-Wan is glad to see that neither of them is greatly intoxicated, he doesn’t think adding inebriation to the list of side effects soon to be caused by the drug is ideal. If it were any other situation Obi-Wan would make a witty remark about Anakin’s unusual display of self-control and his alcohol intake, it doesn’t seem quite appropriate at the moment though as they walk through the Temple’s halls quickly, luckily dodging anyone who would usually engage them in lengthy conversation.

They enter their quarters and head towards Obi-Wan’s room instinctively, Anakin’s room always too messy to undertake any extracurricular activities in. Anakin is the first to enter, placing his gift from Obi-Wan onto his bedside table and then placing the phial next to it, afterwards he stands next to the bed, almost awkward, but definitely unsure as to what he should do next. Obi-Wan sits on the bed and glances up at Anakin, he is actually finding both of their tentativeness rather entertaining, he and Anakin are not usually known for their lack of confidence.

“How much do we take?” Obi-Wan enquires.

“Four drops each.” Anakin has placed his hands in his pockets but Obi-Wan can still see them moving in a repetitive motion, the action supposed to be calming but appearing ineffective in this instance.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to Anakin,” he murmurs softly, hoping to soothe.

“I-I do, I do want to,” Anakin replies, licking his lips, “I’m just worried about...”

Anakin doesn’t finish his sentence, he doesn’t have to. He’s worried that Obi-Wan will reject his wants, it is a completely understandable concern really, one that Obi-Wan himself also has. He is unable to placate Anakin as a result; any attempt at reassurance would ring hollow without knowing what exactly it is Anakin wants in the deepest, most intimate corners of his soul.

“You’ll try not to freak out too much though, right? If it’s something that you don’t like?” Anakin asks, his cheeks heating from embarrassment.

“If it’s something that I don’t like then we’ll simply work around it Anakin, as I suspect you will do for me also. We have been having quite brilliant sex for a while now and I doubt that’s going to change,” he says, smiling at Anakin warmly. His amiable words seem to work and he watches as some of the tension leaves Anakin’s body and he receives a welcomed smile in return.

“Now come, you have been looking quite delectable all evening and I wish to touch you,” Obi-Wan murmurs roughly, leaning back on his hands, spreading his legs and tilting his head as he watches the familiar smirk return to Anakin’s face. Anakin moves to sit himself down next to Obi-Wan but he quickly grabs his arm and positions Anakin above him so that he’s straddling Obi-Wan’s thighs.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan mutters to himself, he hears Anakin huff an amused breath as he begins dragging his palms up Anakin’s powerful thighs, over what he knows to be a beautifully defined stomach, up to his broad, muscular shoulders where his strong, lithe arms taper off on one side to a large, calloused hand and the other to an intricate mechanical display, Anakin’s prosthetic almost silent as it moves with it’s owner. 

He finds Anakin striking in a way that both confuses and compels him. His attraction to the younger man so overwhelming that Obi-Wan is already hard and leaking in his trousers, all Anakin had to do was sit there and allow himself to be admired by his former Master.

His hands eventually slide up to Anakin’s neck, where one rests there and the other goes to his hair, tugging Anakin down to kiss him. The first kiss is a chaste, warm press of his lips against Anakin’s. He pulls back, eyeing Anakin for a moment, pleased with the large, open gaze staring back at him before he leans back in, his right hand tightening its grip in Anakin’s hair and pulling sharply. Anakin groans lowly in response and then groans again in approval at the first sweep of their tongues melding together. His hands rise to Obi-Wan’s own hair where they clutch zealously in his locks.

They kiss like this for a long time, both of their previous tautness dissipating as their tongues meet repeatedly and stroke amorously against one another. It is incredibly sensual and the heat between them slowly grows, smouldering rather than blazing as it sometimes does when they come together like this.

When he feels Anakin’s hips begin to rhythmically move, dragging his arse repeatedly against Obi-Wan’s hard cock and small, desperate noises falling from his lips Obi-Wan pulls away and rests his forehead against Anakin’s, his hands moving down to grip Anakin’s hips, halting their movement.

Obi-Wan chuckles at Anakin’s groan of annoyance, “Perhaps we should take the drug now, otherwise I think we’ll be too preoccupied later.”

“Mmm, I think you may be right,” Anakin says. Still placed in Obi-Wan’s lap he leans back and grabs the phial from the side. It would be a nice deep lilac colour Obi-Wan thinks, if it didn’t shimmer horribly when moved, the shine giving it a bizarre dull, glimmer.

He watches as Anakin pulls the stopper from the phial.

The assaulting smell is pungent and vicious, causing them both to wrinkle their noses in distaste. He had been somewhat naively imagining that it would smell similar to the aphrodisiac he took with Quin, lemony. It smells nothing like that. The scent is heavy and unpleasant, leaving a distinct impression of gone off sweet, sugary fruit. 

Anakin’s eyes meet his and he grimaces, “That’s not a great start,” he comments.

“Let’s hope it tastes better.”

Anakin is hesitant for a second before he garners enough courage and tips the phial against his mouth, tapping the glass and causing some of the liquid inside to fall upon his tongue in one heavy drop. Anakin taps one, two, three more times, all droplets landing on the same spot of his tongue. Obi-Wan watches transfixed, Anakin’s lips tighten and his brows furrow for a brief moment before he swallows and his face relaxes. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes unfocused, he looks at Obi-Wan and shrugs, “It’s not _that_ bad.”

“Your go,” he states, his eyes shining as he places his left hand against the nape of Obi-Wan’s neck, the right rising in the air in preparation.

Obi-Wan feels an exhilarating swoop in his stomach and opens his mouth obediently.

Four solid drops land on his tongue, an almost immediate burst of flavour accompanying the sensation. Its taste is powerful and mostly bitter, reminding him of flavoursome berries mixed in with a heavy tangy counterpart. It is also surprisingly hot, burning its way down his throat in an imitation of the Corellian Whisky he had earlier. He gasps lightly as he feels the liquid settle in his stomach, an almost vicious pulse spreading through his body. The taste and sensation isn’t awful, but it isn’t pleasant either.

He briefly wonders if it tastes and feels the same for everyone, if Anakin is also experiencing similar sensations. As he’s about inquire Anakin leans forward and kisses him, his lips are eager but slow, the kiss deep and intense, as though Anakin is trying to reach the unfathomable depths of Obi-Wan body. He hears himself groan in response and reciprocates, licking into Anakin’s mouth. His hands return to Anakin’s hair, both gripping the soft, unruly curls. Anakin urges him to lie back, instead he awkwardly crawls backwards on his hands with Anakin hovering over him and following his movements, their kiss breaks as they settle into position at the head of the bed. Obi-Wan lays down with Anakin settling over him once again, his firm, perfect arse returning to its incessant rubbing against Obi-Wan’s erection. His hands slither down Anakin’s sides to his arse, gripping it tightly and moving him so that his cock rubs between Anakin’s crease.

He becomes acutely aware that they’re both still dressed and that his robes have begun to stick to him as the heat between them builds. He can see sweat beginning to gather in Anakin’s hairline, which he promptly licks - everything about Anakin tastes good to him. He continues to Anakin’s neck, where he licks and sucks the sweat away, leaving faint bruises with his teeth, “Obi-Wan...” Anakin moans, his head tilting and accommodating Obi-Wan as he sucks.

He attempts to begin undoing the buttons of Anakin’s shirt but he’s too distracted, in a fit of frustration he roughly grabs Anakin’s hair and forces his eyes to meet his, “Take it off Anakin,” he growls, plucking at the shirt with his free hand.

His command is met with a wave of lust from Anakin across their bond and his hips stutter at the implication, “Oh, did you like that? Liked me telling you what to do?” Obi-Wan queries heatedly.

Anakin’s eyes flutter and his chest rises rapidly in an attempt to keep up with his erratic breath.

“Answer me Anakin,” he orders with another tug on his hair.

“Yes!” Anakin gasps, “Force, yes, I did.”

He stares at Anakin’s lust blown eyes, feels that familiar hunger to _take_ rise within him, “Do as I say then.”

Anakin scrambles to comply and with shaky hands quickly undoes his shirt, leaving his upper body bare. Obi-Wan’s eyes roam over him greedily, he feels almost fervent in his need for the younger man. This is nothing unusual, their encounters are often like this, although his actions are a bit more forceful than usual.

“When do we know if the drugs working?” he asks against Anakin’s lips.

“I dunno, when you finally admit that you want me?” Anakin whispers.

Obi-Wan laughs quietly, _is his hard cock not enough of an indication of that?_

“I always want you Anakin,” he answers in surprise, the words fall out of his mouth before he can process what he’s saying. _Oh._

Anakin looks dumbfounded, his mouth shaped in an ‘o’ of shock. “What?”

“I said that I always want you, sometimes it’s all I can think about,” the words flow quickly and honestly from him before they consult with his brain. It is an uncomfortable experience. He ducks his head and resumes kissing Anakin’s neck, hoping that he can hide his heated cheeks.

Anakin pulls back from him though and sits up in his lap. Staring down at Obi-Wan in disbelief he grabs Obi-Wan by the front of his robes and pulls him up so that he’s plastered across his Masters front, the two of them entwined.

“Tell me more?” Anakin asks quietly.

He wouldn’t if they hadn’t taken the drug. Anakin never would have asked and he never would have replied, the question too needy and reeking of attachment so blatantly.

“I want you, all of you, all of the time Anakin. Even this morning I had my hand on my cock after having dreamt of you,” he licks his tingling lips, a frown appearing between his brows, “I shouldn’t want you so much, it’s not right, it’s not the Jedi way,” Obi-Wan flounders, shutting his eyes and hoping desperately for his mouth to stop moving, “so I never tell you how much I want you, if I did then that means I’m not the Jedi I’m meant to be.” He grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut harder, _fuck,_ he hadn’t wanted Anakin to know any of that. He feels flayed open and vulnerable and he doesn’t like it.

Anakin’s hands come up to cup his face, alternating between holding it and stroking his hair away from his eyes. It is incredibly tender and Obi-Wan’s chest hurts at the gesture.

“Master” Anakin murmurs gently in his ear, “Please look at me.”

Obi-Wan slowly pries his eyes open to see Anakin staring back at him, kind and understanding. “You’re the greatest Jedi I know,” he whispers, placing a small, delicate kiss on Obi-Wan’s lips. Obi-Wan almost scoffs, incredulous at the statement. He can’t though, the drug makes Anakin unable to lie. He is only saying what he believes to be true. Knowing that Anakin holds him in such high regard is perhaps the greatest compliment he’s ever received.

“It’s okay Obi-Wan, you’re not the only one who thinks such things,” Anakin soothes.

Obi-Wan blinks his eyes wide in an attempt at grounding himself. How odd, he thinks, to be calmed by Anakin when usually the roles are reversed. He can’t say he dislikes it though.

He casts Anakin a hesitant smile and watches as he almost sags in relief.

“Perhaps they should employ such methods in the Senate, Force knows that place isn’t known for its honesty,” Anakin jokes, quirking his lips into his customary grin, taunting his old master.

“Oh yes, great idea,” he says dryly. “Because obviously what politics needs at the moment is for all the senators to go around fucking each other,” he mocks gently.

Anakin laughs loudly, chucking his head back to reveal his tempting throat as the noise echoes around the room. “Now that would have me interested in politics,” he quips, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

“If I had known that it was sex that would get you interested in politics then I would have told you a while ago about some of the stories I know,” Obi-Wan comments furtively.

Anakin’s eyes widen with genuine interest, “You know something,” he states.

Obi-Wan chuckles lightly, “Hmm, I may do. I think those stories can wait for another day though.” He bucks his hips up against Anakin’s in an attempt to re-divert his attention and is rewarded by the press of Anakin’s hard cock into his stomach.

Realistically he shouldn’t still be aroused after his earlier confession and he is certain that he wouldn’t be if the drugs ingredients weren’t sliding through his veins. Yet, he is still undeniably hard and aching, Anakin’s aura has caught him in a snare and he’s unable to escape. Not only does he want Anakin, he needs him, needs to feel his skin moving beneath his hands and their shared bond alight with their joint pleasure. 

Anakin bites him lip in concentration as he grinds on his lap once again and begins removing Obi-Wan’s robes. It doesn’t take long despite Anakin’s reverse position and soon enough he’s chucking the robe aside and running his hands across Obi-Wan’s shoulders and back, eventually coming to rest on his chest where they flex and dig into his pectorals.

Obi-Wan is pushed back down onto the bed and he watches as Anakin lowers his lips to his neck, licking and kissing his way towards his nipples. Everything about himself feels overly sensitive, his nipples are tighter than usual and his cock thick and painful enough that he worries he’ll come from the slightest touch. The pulsating warmth of the drug has wormed its way into other crevices of Obi-Wan's body as well, his hips twitching frequently as Anakin runs his hands up his legs and his back tensing as Anakin bites down on his stomach. Anakin is everywhere, exploring Obi-Wan with his lips and tongue until he gradually works his way downwards, staring up at Obi-Wan through heated eyes as he mouths over Obi-Wan’s hard cock.

“Force...” Obi-Wan whispers.

Anakin looks divine on his knees for Obi-Wan, he has always found the sight of Anakin salivating over his cock to be so incredibly erotic. Anakin’s mussed hair sticks to his face and his flushed chest rises rapidly, he doesn’t tease Obi-Wan for long though. First Anakin removes his own trousers and underwear, his long, flushed cock bobbing free before he moves onto Obi-Wan’s, soon chucking the garments on the floor as well. Anakin’s eyes land on his length and he feels himself twitch under that heated gaze, Anakin rubs at himself subconsciously in response, his long fingers curling around his length. Obi-Wan moans low and deep at the sight.

Anakin’s glassy eyes flick up to his, “Your cock is one my favourite things Master.”

“Oh?” He murmurs, distracted as Anakin positions himself between Obi-Wan’s legs and looks up at him innocently, “Why’s that?”

Obi-Wan gasps lightly as Anakin grabs and smooths the already flowing precome down his length, the added lubrication creating just enough friction for Anakin to tighten his fingers and begin pumping slowly, his eyes bouncing between Obi-Wan’s face and his cock.

“It always feels so good when you’re inside me. I can’t even begin to explain how _right_ it feels Master, like you belong there. Always so thick and deep.”

He stifles a groan over the words, his cock pulsing automatically as it remembers the enveloping heat of Anakin’s body, of that warm, tight hole as he plunges into Anakin repeatedly.

Anakin smirks knowingly as more precome oozes from his tip, his grip still sliding lazily over him.

“I hadn’t expected it at first.”

At Obi-Wan’s confused expression Anakin continues.

“I hadn’t expected your size,” he says, and then, “when I used to imagine your cock I never really thought about your size, only that I wanted to feel _you_.” His eyes widen in alarm as he speaks.

“I don’t understand, when you _used_ to?” Obi-Wan poses.

“Yeah,” Anakin blurts, “years ago, when I first started fucking myself on my fingers thinking of you.” He opens his mouth and then closes it, his cheeks heating in embarrassment.

Obi-Wan stares at him in open astonishment. _What?_ Anakin had been thinking about him, like this, for years? Perhaps even whilst he was still Obi-Wan’s padawan? Obi-Wan doesn’t know how to feel about that, he had presumed that their attraction for each other had only started in the past year, when they had truly become equals and their friendly banter had become something more. 

Anakin looks mortified, he quickly disengages his hand from Obi-Wan’s cock and rests both it and his head on Obi-Wan’s thigh, his face hidden from view.

“Fuck,” Anakin mumbles, his voice anguished, “for some reason I didn’t even think this would come up.”

Obi-Wan feels humiliation and sorrow slowly leak through Anakin’s shields, and that most definitely isn’t okay he decides. He had told Anakin that whatever was revealed between them tonight they would work through or around. Although this admission isn’t a revealed want it is still a personal confession, one that deserves to be dealt with as kindly as Anakin had dealt with his.

“Hush Anakin, it isn’t that bad really,” he says gently and honestly, “many padawans have crushes on their Masters.”

This is apparently the wrong thing to say, Anakin tenses even further and seems to almost withdraw into himself. Obi-Wan encounters a brief sensation of frustrated hurt before Anakin’s shields are once again firmly in place.

Obi-Wan grimaces, displeased and upset with himself. He had thought he knew Anakin quite well, but tonight has only revealed that that may not be true. If he hadn’t been able to realise after _years_ that Anakin had had some kind of crush on him then how could he hope to understand what words have caused him upset now? He sighs quietly to himself, he thinks this drug may have been a mistake, there are just too many unspoken truths lingering between them.

Anakin has remained silent throughout his internal mutterings, his body unusually still and his breath even once again. Obi-Wan is still annoyingly hard, his cock pointing at him accusingly and his body still so sensitive that he can feel the heat emanating from Anakin’s cheek from where it’s pressed up against his thigh.

He lowers his hands and begins to gently run them through Anakin’s curls, untangling the knots that have formed at the ends and attempting to smooth the wild tresses. When he feels Anakin’s body relax he tries again, “I’m sorry if I offended you.”

“Obi-Wan – “ Anakin pauses, he hesitates and then continues, “I know, I know you didn’t mean to.”

“I meant what I said though, it really isn’t tha –“

“Can we stop talking about it, please?” Anakin interrupts.

“Of course, if that’s what you want,” he sighs. He doesn’t want to leave it though, for some reason he feels as though he’s just failed Anakin in some way. Guilt hangs heavy over his head and makes him want to squirm uncomfortably.

“Will you come up here?” he asks, opening his arms in what he hopes to be an enticing manner.

Anakin looks up at him and nods, crawling until he places himself in Obi-Wan’s arms, his head resting on Obi-Wan’s chest and one leg placed between both of his own. He repeatedly runs his left hand down Anakin’s back and hums in contentment, his mind quieting now that he has Anakin in his embrace.

After some time he hears Anakin softly murmur, “I like it when you do that in the Force.”

“What do you mean?”

“When you calm yourself in the Force, it’s soothing. Makes everything around me go slightly quiet for a bit,” he replies.

Obi-Wan smiles lightly at him, “Yes, I know. When you first came to the Temple it was one of the first things I taught you, to embrace my signature. I had to teach myself to quieten it quite a bit. I knew you needed a calm companion in our training bond. If the both of us had been too loud you would never have been able to learn.”

Anakin makes a small noise in agreement. “It’s different though, your Force signature.” At Obi-Wan’s amused huff Anakin carries on, spluttering at Obi-Wan, “I mean, of course I know it’s different! Everyone’s signature is different. What I meant is that you feel different in how you manage the Force,” he mumbles, “or at least you do to me.”

“How do I feel?”

“Warm - and strong. You always glow in the Force, but not so much that I can’t look at it, just enough that I always know where to go,” Anakin says, and Obi-Wan can tell by his tone that he’s embarrassed. That he may not have revealed so much if it hadn’t been for the drug.

“It sounds –“ he pauses, contemplating the right word, “comforting.”

“It is,” Anakin agrees. “But also hot,” he feels Anakin’s puff of annoyance against his chest, “when we’re sparring, or on a battle field or in bed together I can feel your signature darken, I can feel how well we work together, how much you want me and our bond burns as a result.” Anakin moves onto his back and stares at the ceiling, his face set in a maddened grimace, “It turns me the fuck on, every single time.” He turns to look at Obi-Wan, almost apologetically, “Kriff,” he mumbles whilst laughing quietly, “I can’t stop talking, this is so weird.”

Obi-Wan hums in acknowledgement but he’s still recovering from the news that Anakin is able to so acutely sense the changes that occur in his Force signature whenever there’s a dramatic shift in his mood, with a particular focus on the more intense emotions. In those moments he had always thought that it had been Anakin’s thoughts and feelings he was experiencing. That it was Anakin’s whose shields had lowered in moments of increased intensity, but now he can quite clearly see that it was the both of them. That their emotions drew them together and as a consequence their bond blazes.

This dawning comprehension doesn’t alarm him as much as it should, instead he only feels a thrill of excitement roll through him with the knowledge that in all of those instances Anakin has been able to feel his arousal, and he similarly, has been able to feel Anakin’s. Such heady attraction to one another is dangerous, he doesn’t feel any trepidation though, only the ever consuming urge to take.

“Is that why you’re always watching me when we’re out on the battle field?” Obi-Wan ask before he even knows he’s doing it.

“Yeah. I can see your glow smoothen as you concentrate, you burn so brightly.” Anakin’s voice has lowered and Obi-Wan watches entranced as Anakin moves his hand to own cock and begins gently pulling on himself, “And then when I join you I can feel your signature flare, it makes me feel so special Master, like you _need_ me,” he whispers softly, so quietly that Obi-Wan almost doesn’t hear.

Obi-Wan feels his heart stutter in his chest, the sudden overwhelming love he has for Anakin almost choking him.

“Oh Anakin, I _do_ need you.”

Anakin glances at him in disbelief, his eyes battling between uncertainty and hope. “Really?”

“Of course I do, dear one.”

He watches fascinated as his words cause Anakin’s cock to jolt in his hand and leak so profusely that precome begins pooling in the coarse, golden curls at the base. Their bond sparks and he groans in response at Anakin’s obvious pleasure.

“Say it again, please say it again,” Anakin begs frantically, the pace of his hand increasing.

“What?” he teases, lowering his mouth and dropping his tone, he growls gutturally in Anakin’s ear, “Dear one?”

“Yes,” Anakin gasps, his hand slides over himself rapidly, the slick slide of skin on skin sounding nearly obscene in the quiet room, “oh Force, yes.”

Obi-Wan almost wants to let Anakin finish like this, knowing that a simple term of endearment from him is enough to make Anakin come is gratifying beyond belief. He doesn’t want the night to end so soon though, his hand moves to join Anakin’s on his cock and forms a tight circle round the base, preventing the possibility of Anakin coming. Obi-Wan lowers himself slightly on the bed, moving so that he and Anakin are eye level.

Anakin whines in frustration and shoots Obi-Wan an infuriated glare.

“Be calm Anakin, you’ll be coming tonight but only once you’ve had my cock inside you.” Anakin’s cock pulses angrily in his grip, the tip already beginning to turn a deep red at the lack of stimulation.

“I thought that’s what you wanted dear one? My cock thick and deep inside you.” Anakin groans lowly in response, his hips twitching upwards and his feet sliding on the bed covers as he automatically spreads his legs.

Obi-Wan tugs on Anakin’s hair in his left hand, forcing Anakin’s eyes to meet his, “I want to know,” he says, leaning in to kiss Anakin lightly, “I want to know about all the things you thought of all those years ago whilst you fucked yourself on your fingers wishing they were mine, I want to know what you think of now when I’m not there. I want to know it all,” he murmurs passionately into Anakin’s throat, sucking on the skin and listening to the reverberations as Anakin moans.

The familiar flush of Anakin’s arousal has returned to his skin, his cheeks, neck and chest all tinted irresistibly as his desire grows. His eyes are blown wide and he repeatedly licks his lips, hoping to dampen them despite his constant heavy breathes. Anakin already looks frenetic with need and it is the most addictive sight Obi-Wan has ever seen. He wants to crawl inside Anakin and nestle himself in all the places hiding Anakin’s wants and desires, he wants them loose and free so that he can do what he wants with them. But only _him._ He wants to be the only reason Anakin cries out in pleasure or smiles from happiness, the type of happiness that lights up their bond until Anakin is incandescent in the Force.

“Tell me Anakin,” he demands gently.

He watches Anakin swallow nervously. He’s reminded of their earlier conversation, of how he had seen that brief glimpse of shame on Anakin’s face. He leans into Anakin and kisses him softly, intimately before pulling back and staring at him intently, sure that his gaze is conveying his certainty as Anakin’s face relaxes. Obi-Wan is confident that of all the confessions admitted tonight Anakin’s revealed wants will be the least shameful.

In the hope of distracting him Obi-Wan pulls himself on top of Anakin, his legs spreading instinctively as Obi-Wan settles between them and wraps his hand part way around both of their cocks, he thrusts involuntarily and moans as his cock rubs against Anakin’s. He’s encouraged by Anakin who’s hips have also begun moving in a familiar rhythm, his hands falling to Obi-Wan’s arse and pulling him back in on each thrust. Impulsively, he runs his fingers over his cock and gathers some of the leaking precome, he moves his slick fingers to Anakin’s cocks and smooths it down Anakin’s length. Anakin’s thighs spread wider and his cock pulses threateningly in Obi-Wan’s hand.

“Yes,” Anakin moans quietly, “ _that.”_ He raises his head and watches Obi-Wan’s hand as it continues spreading his own precome onto Anakin’s erection.

“What, Anakin?”

“That, _that_ ,” he repeats, nodding his head down towards where they’re rubbing against each other, “your come on me,” he says shakily. Anakin takes a deep breath, his voice high and thin, “I want your come on me, I want it everywhere, I-I want you to _mark_ me.”

Obi-Wan feels a jagged bolt of want fire in his stomach, “To mark you? Don’t I already do that, when I come inside you?” he questions, his face heating from the almost too much crudeness of it all.

Anakin gasps and nods his head frantically, “You do, and I kriffing love it, I love how it feels when you’re hot and wet inside me,” he pants, his cheeks reflecting Obi-Wan’s own embarrassment, “but I want to feel it on my body, on – “ he watches Anakin squeeze his eyes shut and drop his head back down onto the pillow, “on my _face_ Master, I want you to come on my face and then rub it in, so that I _know_ I’m yours.”

“ _Yes_ ,” he murmurs without thought, thrusting hard against Anakin, “I’ll do it. I want you to know,” he gasps, “to know that you’re _mine_.” It’s liberating, freeing, to be able to finally say it, to not have to hold back and to know that this urge of his to take, to have, is wanted, is reciprocated even.

“ _Master_ ,” Anakin whines, “I want it, I’ve wanted it for so long,” he breathes, kissing Obi-Wan messily, his teeth scraping Obi-Wan’s lips, “I want to be yours, to have your come on me – “ Anakin pauses, takes a steadying breath “and _more_ ,” he finishes, his voice soft and desperate.

“More?” he asks, whatever it is he thinks this is the crux of Anakin’s shame.

Anakin makes a muffled sound of agreement against his lips, “I want your come and...and your _piss_ Master,” Anakin grinds out, hot against his ear. “I want you to piss all over me, like I’m territory. Oh Force, I want you to own me, like I’m _your territory_ ,” Anakin whispers finally, he voice distressed and needy.

Obi-Wan feels his eyebrows rise in surprise, his cock jumps against his stomach and he’s stunned by the desire that runs through him, “Oh, oh fuck. Y-you,” he stammers, “you want me to piss on you.”

He feels Anakin shudder against him. “I know I shouldn’t, I know it’s _fucked._ I shouldn’t have wanted it as your padawan, I shouldn’t want it now as your equal,” Anakin rushes in a whispered tumble, “and I definitely shouldn’t want it in general, I-I shouldn’t want it because of my past,” he mumbles, attempting to hide his ashamed face in the pillow.

And oh, yes, now he understands. Anakin, who for the first half of his life was a slave, whose life wasn’t his own and was someone else’s to do what they wanted with, would be ashamed, humiliated, afraid, of this very private want. Yet Obi-Wan understands, he knows exactly why reckless, needy, loyal Anakin would want to belong to someone.

Anakin laughs quietly, the sound derisive and panic-stricken, “And out of everyone in the kriffing Galaxy I want it from _you,_ only you Master,” his hands grip Obi-Wan’s shoulders painfully, his nails digging into Obi-Wan’s skin, “I want everyone to know that I’m yours, that only you can put me in my _place_ ,” he whimpers softly, the sound vulnerable and breathtaking, “that your my _Master_ in all things.”

Through the foggy arousal clouding his mind Obi-Wan is staggered by the extent of their similar wants. He wouldn’t have chosen the same actions to symbolize them, but at its core, his and Anakin’s desires are the same.

“Your place,” Obi-Wan repeats, nuzzling his face into Anakin’s heated neck, “you want me, and only _me_ , to put you in your place,” he states.

“Yes.”

“Fuck, yes,” he whispers, his hips moving once again and his cock pulsing.

“Yes?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Obi-Wan confirms, feeling heat rush through his body as he pulls back to look into Anakin’s dazed eyes, “I want you to know that your mine, that you belong to me, that I’ll always be your Master dear one.”

Anakin looks positively devastated, his eyes wide and pupils blown, his soft curls sweaty and plastered to his neck and forehead and his breath stuttering on every inhale.

“Please, _please,_ Obi-Wan,” Anakin begs, “I need it, I need it so much.”

“And I’ll give it to you,” he murmurs, pushing Anakin’s hair away from his face, “not tonight, but soon. I’ll get you nice and warm and wet with my piss so that you know who owns you.”

Obi-Wan feels heat rush to his cheeks at the forbidden words, it’s worth it though, to see Anakin throw his head back onto the pillow, a throaty groan escaping his lips and his hips shoving themselves into his own, rutting himself furiously against his Master.

He runs his spare hand down to Anakin’s hip and encourages his movement, “I’ll be embarrassed by it, pretend maybe that I don’t want it. But I won’t be able to stop thinking about, not until it happens, not until I’ve gotten you soaked and dripping,” he groans.

Anakin moans against his mouth before pulling him into a long, heated kiss, his tongue plundering Obi-Wan’s. On their next breathe of air Obi-Wan leans back and kisses down Anakin’s chest, he runs his lips over the left then the right nipple, licking and biting down and feeling the pebbles harden beneath his tongue. His kisses Anakin’s sides, his ribs and uses his tongue to follow the hair on Anakin’s stomach down to where his cock is throbbing. He sucks and licks eagerly once he reaches Anakin’s glorious Adonis belt, perhaps one of his most favourite parts on Anakin’s entire body. It is so erotically sculptured that the sight of it alone as it peaks above Anakin’s trousers is usually enough to get him hard and panting. He lathes attention on this area for a while, lost in worship until Anakin mutters a desperate “Master.”

He hums in acknowledgement and continues on his downward path, Anakin’s cock twitches next to his face as it feels the recognisable heated puffs as Obi-Wan’s bated breath lingers over it. He doesn’t touch Anakin’s cock though, he can see and sense that if he were to do so then Anakin would be finishing soon, the pulsing throbs of warnings it exhibits telling enough. Instead Obi-Wan bypasses Anakin’s cock and shoulders his way further between Anakin’s legs, using his hands to push Anakin’s legs up and away.

“Keep them spread,” he utters, looking up to see Anakin obey and grab his legs, spreading them deliciously wide and resting his feet on the bed.

He parts Anakin’s arse cheeks gently and licks one long stripe into his crack.

“Force,” he hears Anakin whisper. He does it again, licking Anakin from the bottom to the top of his crack before flicking his tongue around his hole as though Anakin is the greatest thing he’s ever tasted. He may just well be, Obi-Wan thinks, the heady and dark flavour of Anakin as he explodes on his tongue is something that he’ll never stop wanting to taste.

Obi-Wan parts Anakin’s cheeks further and licks in as deeply as he can, rolls his tongue around, memorizing the flavour and shape of Anakin’s soft, yielding hole. Anakin moans loudly at the first push in of his tongue, he wants Anakin so open and ready for it, so open and ready and willing and only for Obi-Wan, he almost wants to keep licking inside of Anakin until he’s pliant and sated.

He presses his whole face into Anakin’s arse, his nose so tightly pushed against his tailbone that his breathe is restricted. He doesn’t pull away though, keeps licking and flicking his tongue in and out and around Anakin’s hole with such earnestness and fervour that Obi-Wan knows he isn’t the only one open and vulnerable right now.

He presses his whole tongue inside Anakin, his beard scratching at his cheeks and undoubtedly leaving red marks across the sensitive skin, trying to reach so impossibly deep within him, Obi-Wan does this over and over again, his tongue in a seemingly never ending quest to pull Anakin apart. Anakin gasps and moans at each flicker and his hole begins to grow sloppy and open as Obi-Wan keeps fucking him with his tongue. Anakin’s hips begin twitching uselessly in the air, attempting to get some friction on his cock, but Obi-Wan grabs them firmly and holds Anakin down, instead prompting Anakin to ride his face as he fucks him.

Obi-Wan pulls back briefly, takes a quick brief breathe and then leans back in, seals his mouth around his hole and sucks at Anakin’s sensitive rim, “ _Fuck, Obi-Wan,”_ he slurs.

He glances up when Anakin’s legs begin to shake, he sees Anakin’s hands clench in a tight grip on his legs, desperately trying not to touch his cock. He’s riding Obi-Wan’s face shamelessly now, fucking himself on Obi-Wan’s tongue again and again so that his hole is wet and loose.

“F-fuck,” Anakin declares, “I’m going to come, I’m going to fucking come Obi-Wan.”

 _Absolutely not,_ Obi-Wan decides. He quickly detaches himself from Anakin’s slack hole and once again forms a tight grip around the base of Anakin’s cock. He gets there just in time as Anakin’s cock jerks violently in his hand and he hears Anakin cry out in frustration, “Master!”

He crawls up to Anakin and sees water gathering in the corners of his eyes, “Oh, dear one,” he sighs in sympathy.

Anakin glares at him with both fury and adoration etched onto his face, “Please, I need to come, please let me come,” he exclaims impatiently.

“Soon Anakin,” he murmurs, only removing his hand when Anakin’s body has once again loosened.

Obi-Wan leans over to open his bedside draw and pulls out the well used bottle of lube. Anakin tracks his movements and his face alights with anticipation as his eyes land on the bottle.

Obi-Wan leans back onto his knees, Anakin’s thighs still placed on either side of his as he pushes his sweaty fringe of his forehead and sweeps his gaze down Anakin’s form. His golden skin is lustrous with desire and Obi-Wan runs a distracted hand down his slick chest and stomach, feeling Anakin’s muscles quiver with the drag of his fingers. He can feel the blood pump in his ears and through his veins as he gazes at Anakin’s beauty, giddy with arousal at the new welcoming knowledge that this is _his,_ that Anakin is his. And now he can have him, can _take_ him, it’s nearly enough to overwhelm him.

He hisses when he feels a firm grip grab his cock, he’s been nearly untouched for the whole evening and he is now suddenly desperately aware of how hard he is, how he aches so much that it’s beginning to verge on the threshold of painful. His breathe stutters in his throat as Anakin begins to stroke, building up a rhythm quickly. Obi-Wan is soon lost in the pleasure, a deep groan escaping his throat as he tips his head back and closes his eyes, his hips rocking forward to meet Anakin’s movements.

He thrusts faster into Anakin’s grip, his hips snapping forward as he chases his pleasure, through the muddle of bliss in his mind he hears Anakin moan quietly, “Force Master, _pleas_ e.”

The plea breaks his focus and he whips his head up once again, he feels delirious with lust and his hunger must show on his face for Anakin swallows loudly and his cock jumps under Obi-Wan gaze, “Do you know what you do to me dear one?” Anakin shakes his head frantically, “Do you know that I was just thinking about pushing my cock inside you even though you’re in the same room as me, even though I can take you right now?” Anakin moans loudly, his body dropping back down onto the bed and his hand releasing Obi-Wan’s cock.

“When I ask you a question I expect an answer Anakin,” he scolds, picking up the bottle of lube once again. He flicks open the cap and squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers.

“I’m sorry Master” Anakin contrites, his wide eyes looking up at Obi-Wan apologetically, “I-I didn’t,” he stutters, licking his lips, “I didn’t know.”

“Really?” Obi-Wan purrs, forcing Anakin’s legs open and running his index finger around Anakin’s wet hole, “You really don’t know just how hard you get me dear one? How much I want to hold you down and make you take it?”

Anakin groans deeply, pushing his hips up into Obi-Wan’s hands and moaning when Obi-Wan’s index finger slips inside him. It glides in easily, Anakin already loose enough from his tongue that he can take it easily.

“No, I swear,” Anakin pants, his hands clenching in the bed covers as Obi-Wan quickly adds another finger, pushing them both in to the second knuckle. “I thought you wanted me, but I wasn’t certain. I never thought you’d want me like this, that you’d want me so much.”

The honesty of Anakin’s answer is clear on his face and his heart nearly breaks at the inference, that he had been distant enough that Anakin had doubted his want, even in the sexual sense.

He adds a third finger and runs them across Anakin’s walls, searching, hunting, until he finds that glorious gland beneath his fingers. It is already slightly swollen in arousal and he presses against it firmly, watching Anakin as his cock throbs and he releases a high keen.

“Well then,” he murmurs, pulling his fingers nearly all the way out of Anakin and then thrusting them back in hard and fast, “I guess I’m just going to have to fuck you well enough that you never again question how much I want you.”

He rubs against Anakin’s prostrate on every other stroke, watching Anakin frantically rock his hips back onto Obi-Wan’s fingers and his chest rise and fall rapidly as Obi-Wan fucks him, waiting, knowing that Anakin is so close..

“Please, Obi-Wan, _please_ , give it to me,” Anakin begs.

“What dear one?”

Anakin groans in frustration, “Your cock, please give it to me, I need it.”

Anakin gasps sharply as he pulls his fingers out, grabbing a pillow and shoving it under Anakin’s hips. Lowering himself over Anakin and resting on one forearm he runs his spare hand over his cock and slicks it, feels it jump in anticipation under his touch.

All the while he stares at Anakin as he guides himself to his hole, watches as Anakin mouth drops open and his eyebrows rise as his cock pops past that first initial ring of resistance. Obi-Wan groans rough and deep as Anakin’s tight walls grip him, as they pulse and flutter around him when Anakin instinctively clenches down on his length. He pushes inside slowly, listening to the high-pitched whine coming from Anakin as he sheathes himself fully, his lip curling into a snarl of pleasure as he settles.

He brings his now free hand to Anakin’s hair, grabs it roughly and makes a fist, forcing Anakin to keep his eyes maintained on him. Anakin gasps, but doesn’t look away, his gaze hazy with pleasure yet open and exposed, offering himself to Obi-Wan.

“Is this what you wanted?” he rasps, pulling out slowly and then sliding back in.

“ _F-fuck_.”

“Answer me.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Anakin pants, his hands coming up to rest on Obi-Wan’s back and arse, not pulling, just enjoying Obi-Wan’s shifting muscles as he moves inside him.

Obi-Wan thrusts in harder, fucking deeper, knowing that this is how he’ll make Anakin fall apart.

“Yes, fuck me,” Anakin moans, low and wanton. He pulls his legs under his arms and spreads them wider, pulling Obi-Wan in deeper.

Obi-Wan begins to move faster, pulls nearly all the way out, then snaps his hips down hard, welcomes the rising aches in body, the burn in his arse, his thighs as he takes what’s his.

“Oh Force, f-fuck Obi-Wan,” Anakin stammers.

Finally detaching himself from Anakin’s gaze he leans down to bite at Anakin’s throat, pleased when he bites down hard enough that Anakin’s hole tightens around him in pleasure. His hips are moving in a settled rhythm, fucking into Anakin at a moderate pace, unhurried as enjoys the familiar tempo of his and Anakin’s bodies moving together.

Eventually though he feels Anakin impatiently pushing back against his thrusts, trying to get him to go faster, his hands scrambling at Obi-Wan’s arse trying to pull him in quicker.

He pulls out of Anakin abruptly and grabs his long legs, moving them onto his shoulders and then just as quickly thrusts his long, hard cock into Anakin once again in one push. Anakin cries out at the suddenness of it, at the change in depth and pace but Obi-Wan doesn’t give him a moment of respite before he pulls out and begins plundering into him ruthlessly. The abruptness of fucking Anakin leisurely to taking him so relentlessly is overwhelming, the intensity of it causing them both to gasp and moan at the pleasure it invokes.

 _This_ is exactly what he wanted, to feel Anakin’s tight, slick hole fluttering and stretching around him as his heavy cock filled and owned him.

“ _Yesss,_ j-just like that,” Anakin slurs, “ _fuck, so deep_.”

Obi-Wan’s pace is brutal, thrusting long and hard into Anakin repeatedly, pulling his cock out on each thrust until just the head rests inside Anakin’s loosened hole before driving back into him.

He leans forward, folding Anakin in half so his legs are pressed against his chest. Obi-Wan feels Anakin’s body jerk violently at the change in angle, “Master!” Anakin wails, “ _there,_ right fucking there, _fuuuck.”_

He jolts Anakin forward with every forceful shove, growling lowly as Anakin’s body becomes pliant and loose, allowing Obi-Wan to take him and use him as he pleases.

“F-fuck, Master, _please,_ I need you to come,” Anakin whines, his hands scrambling at the bedding as Obi-Wan drives into him, “I need you to come on my face.”

“I will,” he snarls, his hips pistoning faster, “I’m going to cover your pretty face, make sure you know that you’re _mine_.”

“ _Fuck,_ Master – “

He bites at Anakin’s neck, feels the pulsating swell of arousal move through their bond, groaning unhindered as he’s swathed in Anakin’s desire, in the bliss of Anakin’s contentment at being used and taken by his Master. It’s too much, the slap of their hips meeting stutters and Obi-Wan feels his balls draw close to his body, his cock throbbing dangerously.

“Fuck _Anakin_ , I’m going to –“

“On my _face_ ,” Anakin whines desperately, pushing Obi-Wan of him, “on my face, _please,_ Master.”

He draws himself back quickly, crawls over Anakin’s writhing body, straddling his chest and begins pulling on cock frantically. Anakin is squirming beneath him, staring at Obi-Wan unabashed with blissed out eyes, he hears an accompanying sound of flesh sliding on slick skin as Anakin grabs his own cock. Lowering himself on one hand he hunches over Anakin, his cock hanging above Anakin ‘s face, over his already open mouth and pink tongue.

“Oh fuck,” he snarls, his pace turning erratic, “ _fuck,_ Anakin.”

Obi-Wan’s mouth falls open, heat alights throughout his body, his heart beat pounds in his ears and finally, _finally_ his cock pulses, four thick strands of come splattering onto Anakin’s face. The white static of his mind intensifies with each throb, he watches his come land lewdly in streaks across Anakin’s face, some of it reaching his chaotic curls in thick clumps, but most of it loose and liquid and running down Anakin’s face so that he’s covered in it. Obi-Wan doesn’t think he’s ever seen a more shockingly erotic sight in all his life.

Through the mind numbing pleasure he watches rapt as Anakin’s eyes flutter closed, his mouth opening wider in a silent scream as the first splatter of Obi-Wan’s come reaches his face, Anakin’s body tenses nearly unbearably as he hears the frantic pace on Anakin’s cock increase, as the final strand of his own come lands and splashes across Anakin’s mouth he feels Anakin hanging on the very edge, his pleasure in the Force on the verge of falling before it shatters. A raw cry flies from Anakin’s throat, his hips snapping up violently and his back arching, ecstasy crawling forth from his pores and causing his body to shake throughout.

Obi-Wan is sure it’s the most powerful orgasm he’s ever seen Anakin have, the burst of pleasure rippling across his force signature nearly blinding. As Anakin’s face begins to slacken and his body becomes sated Obi-Wan reaches with both hands and begins to rub his come into Anakin’s face, Anakin’s eyes open immediately and watches as Obi-Wan continues massaging the liquid into all reasonable crevices, occasionally pushing some into Anakin’s mouth and letting him lick it of his fingers. Anakin moans throughout, his eyes glazed and heated, and if they both hadn’t just come spectacularly Obi-Wan is sure that they would be ready to go again.

Once the only come remaining is the residual in Anakin’s hair he flops down next to Anakin on the bed, his muscles aching and his body exhausted.

“Force,” Anakin whispers, his fingers tentatively stroking across his face, “That felt so good. Why did it feel so good?” he asks, grinning in wonder.

He glances over at Anakin and swallows against the thick lump in his throat. Anakin is so beautiful. His skin is almost luminescent as it shines with sweat, his cheeks and chest flushed an evocative deep red, his hair wonderfully filthy and splayed out in a dirty halo against the dark pillow and his face glows with happiness, his blue eyes landing on Obi-Wan and shining with love. As their bond sings in jubilation it is so obvious in that moment what he means to Anakin, and more frighteningly, what Anakin means to him. 

Anakin must sense his fear for his face becomes hesitant, his smile dropping and a wave of sadness crashing against him so suddenly that Obi-Wan flinches against the pain.

 _No,_ he thinks, breathing deeply and willing away the dampness from his eyes, _whatever happens, I will never be the reason for Anakin’s pain. Even just this hint of hurt is too much._

“Come, dear one,” he murmurs, opening his arms and smiling as Anakin clambers into them enthusiastically.

Nearly every part of their bodies are touching as Anakin settles on top of him, the both of them unbothered as Anakin’s spend rubs onto their sides and stomachs and their sticky bodies stick together. Instead he feels warmth unfurl in his chest as Anakin’s fingers repetitively trail ever so lightly from his chest down his side and then back up again. Obi-Wan almost feels like weeping in that moment, the overwhelming love he suddenly feels so acutely rising in his chest rising and settling into a painful mass at the bottom of his stomach and throat.

“Master, it’ll be okay,” Anakin sighs as he presses a faint and tender kiss to his forehead.

“I know, dear one,” he lies, pushing his face into Anakin’s hair and inhaling his sharp scent.

 _Oh Force,_ _what are we going to do?_

**Author's Note:**

> *Hint, hint, did any of you notice that neither of our boys read the small print of the drug? Congrats to those of you who may have guessed it:
> 
> 'Force sensitive humanoids who take One’s Craze are still susceptible to the side effects of the substance, but their bodies will be slower to respond and their reactions will vary in intensity. They are capable of preventing the consequences of the drug, this can only be achieved with great concentration and with the knowledge of such a possibility by the recipient.'


End file.
